


Spectacles

by Lewkash



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewkash/pseuds/Lewkash
Summary: Minho gets flustered at a fansign over how good Jisung looks in spectacles.





	Spectacles

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from @Straykiddosmom on tumblr!

One of the first fan signs ever, first of many hundred. The nerves were peaking in all the boys. They had gotten so many things from fans and gotten showered in compliments which they were all deeply grateful for. There was an overload of plushies everywhere. They were covered in accessories and it was hot under all the lights. It was quite noisy but all the kind fans made them forget that. 

Minho sat in the middle of the table and was currently talking to Felix who sat by the left of him.  
“Yo Minho.” Jisung said as he pushed the pair of spectacles a fan gave him closer to the bridge of his nose. Minho turned around and Jisung raised his eyebrow with a smirk. He knows. Jisung knows how Minho feels about spectacles.   
Minho stiffened, turned into a tomato and turned to almost slap Jisung in the face. “What? You don’t like it?” Jisung asked teasingly, raising that eyebrow of his once again. Only thing Minho could manage to get out were muffled sounds as he himself didn’t know what to say. “hmpf, yes I do.” Minho almost whispered to himself. “Huh? What’s that?” Jisung put his hand behind his left ear and leaned closer to Minho, pretending he didn’t hear what Minho said.  
“You look good in them.” Minho confessed but hid behind a teddy bear he had gotten. 

Jisung put his hand in Minho’s hair and ruffled it. “You’re so cute!”   
“Stop it!” Minho flailed with his arms, embarrassed. Jisung stopped and payed attention to the fan that approached him.   
Little did Minho know, Jisung was far from done with his teasing. He would understand that when they got back to the dorms.


End file.
